


Bonding Over Caps

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Tumblr, rumbelle appreciation week, rumbelle week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle needs a designer cap for her tooth. Her dentist sends her to the best in town. He is not what she expected.<br/>Pure Fluff for Rumbelle Appreciation Week on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Over Caps

Belle leaned back in the overstuffed armchair, trying not to fidget too much. She felt like a prize idiot. She hadn't broken a tooth since she was 16 and fell off her bike after swerving too sharply to avoid a stray dog. Now here she was, a grown woman with a brand new job as town librarian and a bloody snaggle tooth. Insult to injury - it was the same bloody tooth this time, around.   
  
At least the insurance had already kicked in.    
  
They'd decided on a cap, rather than trying to reattach the same tooth. The dentist, a kind if somewhat flighty woman (who didn't look much older than Belle, herself) had attached a temporary cap a day ago. It was deemed only temporary as the shape and color match was not exact.    
  
Dr. Nova had sent Belle to what she called a "specialist."    
  
"He's a magician," the tall brunette said, removing the plastic bib and offering Belle a cup of mouthwash. "A little.... rough around the edges but a true artiste. He can match any tooth so perfectly, you'd never know it was a cap!"   
  
Belle had taken the card of this "artiste" if only to placate her overly enthusiastic dentist.    
  
Belle didn't like to think of herself as a vain woman. She was aware that she was attractive. People had been telling her that her whole life. Usually followed by something that switched the compliment to their left hand.    
  
_ So pretty but so odd. _ __  
__  
__ Too beautiful to be such a nerd.    
  
Her first boyfriend had favored that last one. It was a downright shame how much she'd believed him at the time.    
  
Belle shook her head and frowned down at the book in her lap. What did pretty really matter? It was a front tooth, true. But she just needed it to be, well, tooth shaped. So it wouldn't scare the children when she read to them at the library's story hour. She was just contemplating leaving the cushy little waiting area when a low, accented voice broke her reverie.    
  
"Miss...French?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Belle's jerked up and her breath left her all at once.  From the way Dr. Nova had described Mr. Gold, she'd been half expecting a curmudgeonly older man in a tweed jacket with fussy little pince-nez perched before his eyes and a permanent scowl.    
  
The man who stood before her was clearly several years her senior, as evidenced by the silver stands in his hair that caught the light from the bay window. Other than that, however, he was not at all what she'd pictured. And she was glad. 

If a little nervous.    
  
Mr. Gold was, quite frankly, handsome. He had a certain distinguished air about him, dressed as he was in a well tailored three piece suit. No pince-nez or glasses of any kind but he walked with a sturdy looking wooden cane.    
  
With the hand not holding the cane, he gestured "We, uh, had an appointment, yes?"   
  
Belle blinked at him and blushed as she realized she hadn't moved from her seat. She tucked her book under her arm and came to her feet.    
  
"Oh! Yes. My, um, my tooth."   
  
The corner of his mouth lifted though his face remained altogether composed.    
  
"Yes, I rather expected that." He inclined his head toward a highly stylized drawing of a Cheshire Cat smile that hung on the wall.    
  
Belle had trying to decide earlier if she liked the drawing. She now realized that she did. Mr. Gold had good taste. She smiled tentatively at him.    
  
"Glad to know I'm in the right place, after all. Dr. Nova says you're an artist." She began, following him into the backroom. It was not much bigger than the waiting room but a bit more plain. Sterile. Which was probably good if one was going to be prodding about in people's mouths.    
  
"Astrid says a great many things about me, I imagine," Mr. Gold muttered, turning to wash his hands in the sink on the side wall. "But in this case, I like to think she's accurate. I take pride in my work. Please make yourself comfortable on the chair."   
  
Belle slid into the plastic seat, similar to the one in Dr. Nova's office. It was tilted back at an awkward angle and Belle became intensely aware of how short the skirt she'd worn today really was. She crossed her legs, hoping they'd at least be well presented, with so much thigh on display. A ballet dancer as a teen and in college, she'd retained some of the natural musculature but they weren't as well formed as they'd once been.    
  
Gold moved to the side of the chair and paused, his eyes sweeping the length of her and his lips parting slightly. He averted his gaze almost immediately and turned on a very bright lamp that arced over her. "I'll, uh, need you to scoot down a little further than that."    
  
As she complied, her skirt rucked up even more and she attempted to subtly adjust it.    
  
"Are teeth the only thing you make?" she asked to distract herself from feeling so very exposed now that she was in the spotlight and he in shadow.    
  
He sat on a stool at her side and leaned into the light. She heard the snap of rubber as he pulled on gloves. "For work or pleasure?"   
  
"Either. Both," she gave a little shrug.    
  
"As fascinating as teeth are, it would be very boring if that's all I did, wouldn't it? Open, please."   
  
Nodding, Belle let her mouth fall open. Gold's thumb came to her chin exerting just the slightest pressure to open wider. She took a deep breath through her nose, thankful that she'd remembered to brush after lunch. His hand on her chin moved and one gloved finger gently slid across her upper lip, pushing it gently toward her nose. Gold was very close as he scrutinized her teeth. It was embarrassing to think about so she shifted her focus to his eyes, now illuminated by the lamp.    
  
They were a warm, rich brown with flecks gold. Kind eyes but with a sharp intensity as he studied her.    
  
He lifted some things from a nearby tray, fake tooth models she'd seen earlier, comparing them one at a time to her real front tooth. Belle felt his breath gust over her. She'd have expected an astringent minty smell of mouthwash but instead he smelled pleasantly of cinnamon. There was also a hint of cologne, something woody and clean, and.... had he been eating chocolate? 

His hands left her mouth but he continued to stare down at her, his expression unreadable. For the space of barely a minute, she wondered what he would taste like if she leaned up and kissed him. Her face went hot, breath catching in her throat. 

"Antiques," he murmured softly, his voice sounding slightly rougher than before. The light flicked off.    
  
Belle closed her mouth, trying to work some moisture back into it. "What?" she managed, at last.    
  
Gold didn't look up from the tooth models he seemed to be arranging and rearranging on the tray. "I restore antiques. For business and pleasure."   
  
"I... imagine that takes a deft hand as well," Belle ventured. It certainly explained the furniture in his waiting room.    
His eyes flicked to her. "An acquired skill. Like any other." They held one another's gaze for a long moment. Above his collar, Belle saw his Adam's apple bob and her hands fisted in her skirt. She had the sudden reckless urge to pull him to her by his fancy silk tie. Just as she was working up the nerve, he took up his cane and rose swiftly to his feet. 

“All done. I'll have it ready and delivered to Dr. Nova’s office in a week.”

“Oh. Oh right. Thank you,” Belle slid from the plastic chair with a squelch that made her want to sink into the floor. “What, um, what do I owe you?”

He waved a hand. “It's covered.”

“Oh. Great. Thanks again,” she waved weakly and head back toward the waiting room. Stupid Belle. Letting her fancies run away with her. He was just a professional doing his job. She was just being ridiculous. 

“Miss French?” he called from behind her.    


Nearly at the front door, she spun to face him. “Mr. Gold?” 

He held her book aloft. “You left this.”

Belle sighed, crossing to meet him. “Forget my own head if it wasn't attached. Thank you.”

He shrugged. “No matter. Would have made for some... interesting waiting room reading material but I'd hate to deprive you.” 

Their fingers brushed as she took the book and she told herself it wasn't intentional. “You've read it?”

He nodded. “Aye. My, uh, my son got me reading Ellison.” Belle started at the mention of a son, her eyes going to his empty ring finger. Seeming not to notice her reaction, he continued, “He said I'd like it seeing as how I've a library full of Poe and Lovecraft at home.”

Belle grinned. “He seems wise. Has he ever mentioned Gaiman? A bit more playful in tone and spirit but he has a nice feel for modern day Gothic Fantasy.”

Gold shifted his stance, cocking his head with a thoughtful expression. “He hasn't but I appreciate the recommendation.”

Belle grinned. “Well, if you need any more of them, I've a library full of just about everything.”

His eyebrow quirked, eyes amused. “That is quite a boast.”

“Not really. I am the new Storybrooke Librarian.”

Gold chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He pointed his index finger toward her. “You got me.”

Belle looked down and back up, flushed with pleasure at having made him laugh. Emboldened, she stepped closer. “You know, I'd be happy to customize a reading list, if you'd… like to stop by sometime.”

His mirth faded slightly, eyes widening. He cleared his throat. “I… I'd like that.”

Her smile grew, “Me too.”


End file.
